Love Story
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Squirrelflight chooses Ashfur, but when Brambleclaw meets a certain cat will he be able to move on? Squirrel/Ash Bramble/O.C
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

What if Squirrelflight had become Ashfurs mate, but Brambleclaw moved on and choose another she-cat

"Brambleclaw I made a mistake, I don't love you anymore, I thought I did, but it's Ashfur I love, I hope you understand," Squirrelflight meowed.

"I see how it is," Brambleclaw meowed coldly and glared at Ashfur as he passed.

"So, you told him," Ashfur meowed walking over to Squirrelflight and brushing his muzzle against hers

"Yes, I told him, and he's furious, but I don't care because I love you," Squirrelflight purred and twined her tail with his.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to have kits, unless you don't want to," Ashfur meowed shuffling his paws.

"Of course I want, kits, you mouse brain," Squirrelflight purred and disappeared into the warriors den with him following her and the curled up together and fell asleep.

Sorry this is so short, but chapter one will be longer, and I'm creating a poll on my profile to see who Brambleclaws new mate will be


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

meeting Iris

Brambleclaw walked around the forest thinking about Squirrelflight and how she had choosen Ashfur over him. Suddenly he heards a yowl and sprinted forwards and saw a she-cat fighting against a dog, but she seemed to be tiring fast. He narrowed his eyes and lunged towards the dog clawing and biting it until he ran off and turned towards the she-cat and blinked in surprise when he realized she was really injured from the dog fight and was close to collapsing and she was also really pretty. She had long pale gray, almost white fur, a long tail and iris colored eyes. "What is your name?" he asked her catching her as her legs buckled under her.

"My name is Iris, and what is your name," she asked him weakly.

"My names Brambleclaw, and I'm gonna go get some help," Brambleclaw whispered and picked her up by the scuff of her neck and carried her back to camp and into the medicine den quickly explaining to Leafpool what happened. Not leaving Leafpools den until he was sure she was okay, and Leafpool told him to leave.

"Umm... okay, but wake me if she wakes up," Brambleclaw muttered and glanced over his shoulder at Iris one last time as he headed to the warriors den and curled up into his nest soon falling asleep.

sorry this chapters so short, but the next one will be longer

Iris- pale gray, almost white, long hair she-cat with pale silver tabby stripes running through her fur, a really long tail, and iris colored eyes(she is named after the flower)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Secretes

Brambleclaw glanced around nervously at his clan before slipping out of camp and hoping that no one was following him. It had been half-a-moon since Iris had gotten well enough to leave the camp and return to her life as a rouge, but he needed to see her again. Ever since he had seen her fighting the dog he couldn't get her off his mind, and it made him wonder if he had fallen in love with her, maybe she'll be the one to help me get over Squirrelflight, he thought as he continued towards the lake his thoughts on Iris.

"Looking for me," Iris meowed from behind Brambleclaw making him jump and spin around his eyes flashing with surprise. She couldn't help looking him over he was the handsomist tom she had met, but what would a clan cat want with a rouge she thought lashing her tail, and met his gaze surprised when she warmth and another emotion she couldn't quiet place.

"Er... yes I was looking for you, I just wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy I can come back," Brambleclaw meowed flattening his ears and looking at his paws suddenly embarrest.

"No, I'm not busy, so what do you want to talk about," Iris asked him curiously tilting her head to the side.

"You... I mean I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you fighting that dog," Brambleclaw mumbled.

"You mean where the dog was beating me and you had to come and rescue me," Iris meowed drily and turned to go.

"NO, WAIT!" Brambleclaw yowled darting in front of her his heart pounding.

"Yes, what is it?" Iris asked him

"Please meet me here tonight I really do have something to tell you, but my clan should be waking up soon and they'll be worried," Brambleclaw meowed holding his breath for her answer

"Yes, I'll come, so your clan doesn't know your with me," Iris meowed her eyes curious

"No, I stuck out I would do anything for you," Brambleclaw meowed and bounded away leaving Iris to stare after him wondering what he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

first meeting

Brambleclaw lay in the warriors den waiting for everyone to fall asleep, finally everyone was asleep and he slipped out the warriors den and out through the dirt place tunnel, so Stormfur who was standing guard wouldn't spot him, and start asking him questions. He glanced over his shoulder before heading deeper into the forest and towards the lake. Once he had reached the lake he tasted the air wondering if Iris had arrived yet, he was still trying to figure out if she was already here when something heavy landed on top of him and he fell to the ground and picked up Iris's scent.

"Ha, you didn't even know I was here," Iris crowed her eyes shining as she leapt off of him letting him up. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Iris asked him her eyes still shining.

"Iris I love you," Brambleclaw blurted out meeting her gaze

"Oh, Brambleclaw I love you too," Iris purred holding his gaze and brushing her muzzle against his purring happily.

"I thought you wouldn't think of me that way, but I'm glad you do," Brambleclaw purred twining his tail with hers.

"Oh. Brambleclaw you silly furball you can be so dense, not to have noticed how I really felt about you," Iris purred leaning into him.

"Maybe we should sleep here to night and wake up at dawn, so I return to camp before the clan stirs," Brambleclaw whispered in her ear laying down when her saw her nod and purred when she lay down beside him her fur brushing against his. He felt a purr rise in his throat and licked her ear his ears shining with love and warmth as he watched her fall asleep still purring. "I'll never leave your side, I won't be like Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw promised softly knowing that she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He glanced at her one more time before resting his head on her flank and falling asleep.


End file.
